


Sweet Moments Made Warmer

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus and Alec are waiting for the train to arrive so they can go home at last.





	

Magnus and Alec stood alone on the subway platform waiting for the next train. It had to be at least three in the morning by then and they were both exhausted; Alec had gotten a call just over an hour ago from Jace saying he was needed as a patrol had gone wrong. Magnus had woken up just as Alec was leaving a quick note for the warlock in case he woke up while he was gone.

Instead Magnus was up and ready to go before Alec had had the chance to apologise for waking him. So here they were, hand in hand, leaning heavily against each other waiting to go back to sleep after a rather draining battle that had left Magnus so wiped he couldn't form a portal.

“Alexander, are you shivering?” Magnus whispered, staring unfocused at the wall opposite him.

“Um...no?” Came the quiet response.

“Really? Everything else is just shaking then?” Magnus teased, Alec let out a sigh next to him.

“I may be a little cold.”

“I would never have noticed.” Magnus chuckled and used the last little bit of his magic to click his fingers and hand his boyfriend the hot water bottle from the loft. If he needed magic for anything else now he’d be screwed. He’d never been one to keep deep reserves of magic for emergencies.

“Magnus.” Alec took the bottle all the same, although he sent a disapproving look at the warlock.

“Yes, darling?”

Magnus laughed as Alec huffed and pulled the warlock against his chest for a hug, the blessedly warm bottle between them.

“We should at least share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
